Michael
Appearance Michael is a tanned, skinny teenager with blonde hair and a small ponytail. He usually wears sleeveless shirts and and shorts of varying color. He has a scoped crossbow strapped to his back. He has a black and silver long-barreled custom made gun strapped to his left hip an often carries a small dark blue bag strapped to his lower back full of gadgets, projectile weapons and attachments for his gun. Personality Mike is one of the more emotional,and cries or loses his temper in moments of emotional stress or strain or due in part to his own weakness. At the start of the series,Mike was an easily frightened, scared, and insecure. Mike's cowardice is the result of his fear and insecurity, especially when faced with uncertainty or people who were stronger than him. He has been able to put aside his fear during more deseperate times: despite being afraid, he faces those fears for the sake of his friends and sometimes people he barely knows. When compared to Jackie, Naomi, Ciel or Ezekiel, Mike is not very strong in the physical sense. Though he is very intelligent and a talented sniper, he had trouble seeing his better qualities and his strengths. He seems to dislike violence and often hates to see people bullied or picked on. Abilities and Powers Michael's role in the crew is Gunner and marksman/sniper. For a long while, His sharpshooting skills were downplayed and somewhat overlooked. This is due to the fact that he is so scared and jumpy during fights and that he often chooses to stay on the sidelines or hide. However, he is considered to be a very powerful sniper and displayed just how skilled he is at sniping when he curved a bullet 180 around himself and still managed to hit the enemy. Proving that there is more to him than he lets on and that he isn't certainly isn't just your average guy. Michael serves as the Blackjacks sole gadgets specialist and designs most of the weaponry of the ship. His creative engineering has resulted in both the dragonuv cannon and the blitz cannon. Though he is creative, he is often overshadowed for his lack of combat experience. One of his useful attributes is that he has extremely sharp eyesight and is able to see the weak points of people. Though it is shown that the second ability is limited due to the person making any sudden movements.He uses hit and run tactics, and works best as part of a team where there are more physical fighters to watch his back and vice-versa. His tactical skills have proved instrumental in more than one battle. Micheal has been able to use his intelligence and inventive tactics to defeat enemies far stronger than himself. However, though he has survived every fight so far this way, his fight against Joshua only served to prove what separated him from other crew members in terms of overall combat strength. He also seems to be naturally adept at absorbing massive punishment, as he often comes from which either brutally injured, or left at a near-death state (or close to passing out), but can be seen shrugging it all off like they never even happen in the next scene. This was particularly evident when he was stabbed in the lung, where after receiving a sword strike(which likely would've killed him) he immediately was able to get up a counter-attack. Michael has outstanding marksmanship abilities with a firearm, and has such skill with it that a marine commented that he must of had training at the academy, which is the primary reason why he serves as the Blackjack's Sniper; and often tasked with the managing of artillery weapons like cannons of their vessels. it is deadly. His gun is his primary form of combat, and he has many different types of ammunition which he carries in his bag. Category:Pirates Category:Snipers Category:Weapons Specialist Category:Male Category:Characters